Maria Creamo
Heyo, I'm Maria. If you want to know more about me, just look right below (: Yeah, down there, idiot. Appearance *'Eye colour: '''Green *Hair colour: Blonde *'Trademark: '''Big eyes and the smile. I don't think you can call me crazy for looks or clothes. But yes, I like looking nice. I have tons of clothes, accesories and especially earrings - I'm pretty much obsessed with those. Family Acy Creamo My mom is awesome, really. She always helps out with everything and she does so much work. She works as a designer and that's what made me into designing too. I love the fact that you shouldn't let her in the kitchen though, I know, weird to like such thing, but still. Sky Creamo My dad is a-ma-zing. He can be strict at times, but all parents are like that. He's a business man - we have some clothing shops all over the country and they're pretty popular, luckily for us. And, unlike mom, he's an amazing cook. Ray Creamo Me and my brother... don't really have the best relationship. He's 12, annoying and a big pervert. He also loves taking my stuff which I hate. Mostly cause after he touches them, my stuff just vanishes. But he helps me out with my pranks, which is awesome. He's also a really good dancer. Flora Creamo It's a shame she isn't in HA. She said that she's considering going there though and if she does, I'm sure she'll make it, cause she's an awesome singer. Totally better than me. But she's also different than me. She's outgoing, while I'm pretty shy around people. And she's super nice to everyone. Personality I'm shy around people I don't know. It takes some time for me to start being me around people. I can be pretty mean, but playfully, people say I'm not selfish and really nice. We'll see. I can sometimes become crazy and talk all kinds of random stuff or have wild mood swings. I'm not a girly-girl, not at all. I love playing video games, watching sports, I'm not afraid to get dirty or have smelly socks. Though smelly socks are kinda gross. I can be energetic and I can be extremely calmed down. I also have a huge imagination and daydream a lot. I love my friends a lot. I may be shy, but if someone's attacking my friends, I'll stand up and defend them no matter what. I don't care what others thing about me. Relationships with other characters Jade West Jade's mean, not afraid to tell what she thinks, an amazing singer and that's why I love about her. We get along great, though we're not ''that ''similar. Unlike some people, I think her personality is awesome. Tori Vega This girl is so sweet and nice, also pretty clever. And an awesome singer. She's a lot of fun, but gets confused by me a lot. Robbie Shappiro He's such a weirdo, but that's why I love him. He always helps me out with tech stuff (I'm hopeless) and is always willing to help with everything. Cat Valentine Bubbly, crazy, redhead weird girl. I love her hair actually. Together we're totally crazy and I love how people get confused by our conversations. Sikowitz This dude. Old? Tell again? He's amazing. I have no words to explain him. Coconut. Trina Vega Many people don't like her, but I adore her. Yeah, she's snobby and talentless, I tell her that all the time, but still, I like her. She can be fun if you get to know her more. Sinjin Van Cleef I have nothing to do with this creep. He scares me. I hate talking to him, cause his breath always stinks. Just get away from me, before I beat you up, Sinjin boy. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Maria Creamo Category:1996 Births